


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Belle French AUs [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lady in the stacks and an animal in the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> au drabble cycle - BDSM

The scratches down her back. The bite marks scattered recklessly across her skin. The bruises on her ass. The bracelets of raw skin around her wrists. Her throat sore from yelling out in pain. She had never expected it to be quite like this. But, there is something primal in her partner. It is a wild, uncontrolled desire that leaves her lusting for control. She should have sensed it sooner. A caged animal, once free, never wants to be powerless again. Ruby is happy to indulge her though. Belle’s finger against her lips, shushing her, makes her want to submit.


End file.
